Seeman
'''Seeman' is a RED Demoman TF2 Monster created by retired YouTube user KernCore. Behavior and Personality Seeman appears as any other RED Demoman, but he has plenty of characteristics which differ significantly from the average Demoman. As his name implies, Seeman's favourite hobby of sorts is to pointing out something and saying "SEE?". He practically always says this while making a characteristic funny distinctive face. He appars to be almost always happy, constantly laughing, even in situations which can be pretty dangerous for him. He seems to be pretty determined when fighting, and even serious when challenging others to battle. Despite this he doesn't seem to want to battle others for the sole purpose of killing them, but he stills seems to enjoy a good fight. Seeman has also a pretty random personality. Howewer, he seems to get along well with some people who can stand Seeman's habit of constantly saying "See?". Powers and Abilities Seeman, despite his behavior is one of the most strongest monsters in existence, and has emerged victorious even against powerful enemies, like the famous Painis Cupcake, Christian Brutal Sniper and even the Vagineer and Snyphurr duo at once. He was capable of such accomplishments because of many of his special abilities which let him stand out in most battles: *Seeman's main ability is to enlarge one of his two hands to the point of being half as big as Seeman himself. As such, his strength is increased and is able to perform punches that are not only devastating, but also fast and affect a wide area of colision. *Another one of his trademark abilities is the See-Beam, a powerful laser origined inside Seeman's mouth directed at any of his enemies. They seem to vary in shape and strength. Some are tiny but concentrated waves, while others are enormous but not very powerful. They all have in common a constant shouting of "SEE?" per Seeman's part. *Seeman is also able to create Sticky Bombs around his enemies by simply pointing at any desired place with one in hand. The enemy will then find themselves surrounded by a lot of them. The Sticky Bombs explode violently but do not appear to harm their summoner, Seeman. In addition, he's shown to be quite defensive and very difficult to harm. Getting punched with massive strength wont do any particular harm to Seeman, and will stand up and fight the offender. He has been slashed and stabbed numerous times, and Seeman's only reaction was a laugh. Seeman is one of the very few people to be immune in a way to Snyphurr's Stone Gaze. At first it would look like Seeman has just been petrified, but moments later a group of Demomen will appear out of nowhere around the petrified Seeman. After yelling "TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHERFUCKER!" and emmiting an phenomenal multi-colored beam which petrifies the petrifier, Seeman is unpetrified. Faults and Weaknesses *Seeman usually lacks common sense and almost never notices when he's in danger, making him an easy target for ambushes. *Furthermore, Seeman is not intelligent nor clever, and barely uses any kind of strategy fighting foes. *Outside the See-Beam, which takes time and affects a relatively small area, Seeman lacks any way to effectively attack at long range, giving him a disatvantatge figting enemies which specializes in long-range fighting. Seeldier Seeldier is a BLU Soldier without the signature helmet whose head is much larger than the average Soldier. Behavior and Personality He is Seeman's best friend and partner in seeing, having Seeman's unique characteristic of shouting "See!" in any given moment, while making a distinctive face. Seeldier is known for being Seeman's "angel guard". He usually appears in battles where Seeman is participating and potentially losing. Powers and Abilities His main ability, after removing his helmet and saying "See!", is doing an awkward dance to the song "Grinder", from Command & Conquer Red Alert 2. Once finished dancing, for an unknown period of time an explosive aura sorrounds him, which upon contact it makes the object or person to explode violently without leaving anything left of it. Faults and Weaknesses *Seeldier doesn't exactly seem to be physically different from your average Soldier, and may be easily harmed like one, outside of his explosive attack. Trivia *Seeman was previously called '''Seemoman' for a short period of time, before the name Seeman was chosen for him. Notable Videos By the creator of the Monster *DEMOMAN IS BLOODY BRILLIANT *Seeman VS Painis Cupcake *Seeman VS Vagineer *ACHIEVEMENT DEMO *dm_store in a nutshell *SHHH! *Never seen KernCore video *Hotel Seeman 2 *SEEMAN is BACK By the community *Seeman Musicaly Gibs Scout *BED SCOOT MEETS SEEMAN *The Misunderstood Adventures of Seeman - Episode 1 - Part 1 *Seeman and Dic Soupcan Meet Dangerous Bacon *Seeman vs Moodic *SEE? *You better SEE what SEEman wants you to SEE! *TF2 Freak Fight, Seeman VS Dic Soupcan *The big clash: Seeman vs. Christian Brutal Sniper *Painis Cupcake's Revenge, part 1 *secksual seeman.wtf Category:Berserkers Category:Goofballs Category:Multi-moded Category:Monsters made by KernCore Category:Demomen Category:Classic Monsters Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:RED Team